The study is an exploratory use of content retrieval and analysis software to examine trends in the cancer message environment. Specifically, the study examines the effect of persuasive information appearing in the news media and the Internet in predicting tobacco use and related behavioral outcomes. The study uses a time series model (InfoTrend) and also compares several other software packages for analysis of content. The study responds to the National Cancer Institute's PA-02-001 Exploratory Grants for Behavioral Research in Cancer Control. In particular, a key focus of this application is Research Issue 5: Prevention, treatment and control of tobacco use among children, teenagers, and adults.